Beginning of a Legend
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Salazar Slytherin's life began to spiral out of control after the death of his mother. However with help from his friends he is able to keep himself calm. After learning a secret about his father, he changes for the worst. Story about founders of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 1**

The thunder echoed through the small cabin making the walls shake. A tall man stood at the only window gazing at what stars were visible. He turned to see his son kneeling at the side of a bed. He watched his mother with his black hair in his face. The man, Alabaster Slytherin, was unsure what to do at this moment. He did not think he could take care of his only son without his wife to help. He wasn't good with children and he didn't want to be. He never wanted children, but his wife insisted that they had to have at least one. Alabaster had already decided that he would not be a big part in his sons life. Now, however, he would not have a choice but to take car of the young boy.

"Salazar, let your mother sleep," said Alabaster to the boy.

"I don't want to leave her side," Salazar replied. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"She is going to be sleeping for a while," said Alabaster. "I will call you when she wakes up. For now, I want you to go out and gather some fire wood. We're almost out."

"Why don't you take her to the hospital, Dad?" Salazar asked standing up.

"St. Mungo's can't help her now," said Alabaster. "Magic can't fix everything, son. Maybe getting out of the house will keep your mind off of it."

"Okay," said Salazar, reluctantly.

His mother was everything to him and he didn't know what he was going to do without her. His father was not the nicest man and Salazar had a feeling that he was not really wanted. He never liked staying alone with his father when he had to. It was if they were always strangers living in the same house together. He did not want to stay out long. His mother would surely be dying soon and he wanted to be there to say goodbye. As quickly as he could, he gathered the firewood and had it levitate behind him as he made his way back to the cabin. Salazar had only been out for twenty minutes and when he returned his father had put the sheets of the bed over his mother. Salazar dropped the wood on the floor and looked to his father.

"She's gone," said Alabaster, before Salazar could say anything.

"Did she wake up?" Salazar asked, tears in his eyes.

"For about ten minutes," Alabaster answered, refusing to look at his son.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Salazar asked, beginning to get angry. "You said you would."

"You didn't need to be here for this," said Alabaster.

"You mean you wanted to be with her alone," Salazar retorted. "I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Well, sometimes you don't get what you want," said Alabaster. "She's gone now and there is nothing you can do about it. I am going to take her to a nearby cemetery to bury her tomorrow."

"But she wanted to be buried here," Salazar said.

"I don't want to have her body in the yard," said Alabaster. "Go up to your room."

"I want to. . ." Salazar started.

"GO NOW," Alabaster yelled.

Salazar ran up to his room without looking back at his father. He sat on his bed and let the tears flow. He hated that his mother was gone and that his father refused to listen to what his mother had wanted. His sadness from the death of his mother soon turned to anger at his father. Salazar did not believe his father did everything to save his mother. He didn't remember his mother ever going to the hospital and he knew that it was possible that there was some magic that could have saved her. Salazar was beginning to believe that his father did not want to save his mother. He was beginning to think that his father was a monster.

"Salazar?" Alabaster called. Salazar did not want to answer, but he decided he should find out what it was that his father wanted. He walked down the small set of stairs. His father was standing at the door with another man that Salazar did not recognize.

"We are going the the cemetery to bury your mother," he said. "Stay here and don't leave the house. I will be back in a few hours."

Salazar said nothing as his father walked out of the door with the strange man. He had never had to stay at home alone before. His mother had always been with him and she had mentioned that she never wanted him to stay at home alone. Salazar did not care at the time. He was glad to have the house to himself and not have to worry about his father for a while. He sat on the bed where his mother had died and stared at the scattered blankets. His anger began to grow wanting to do something to his father for not letting him stay with his mother in her dying moments.

He grabbed a book that was sitting on a nearby shelf and began to look through it. It was a book of spells that his mother had bought a while back. He remembered her telling him about some of the spells that she had invented. She wrote them at the back of the book so that she would always remember them. He turned to the back of the book and slid his fingers over his mothers writing. He looked over the simple spells. Most of them involved cleaning and housework, but when he got to the end of the page he noticed that the spells began to get darker. She had made spells to strangle someone, torture, and even control someones actions. Salazar was surprised by this finding. He had never imagined that his mother could create such spells. He began to wonder what made her want to make these spells. He looked over the few that were left, but one stuck out above them all.

"Avada Kedavra," he read out loud. She had invented a spell to kill. This was the spell above all that pushed him over the edge. There had to be a reason that she needed these spells. He looked back at the door his father had left through. He was beginning to understand. It was his father that brought out this darker side of his mother. He closed the book, anger filling him up. He had sensed that his father was not a good man and he believed it now more than ever. Salazar was not going to let his father control him like he had done with his mother. Above all, he intended to get rid of his father before he could do any more harm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 2**

It had been about a month since his mothers death and Salazar spent most of his time alone in his room. Alabaster didn't seem to have a problem with it. He didn't want to see his son any more than his son wanted to see him. However, Alabaster was not aware of the plans that were going through his sons head. Salazar had been studying his mothers spell book trying to remember all of the spells that could be used against his father. He had also got a book of potions from a bookstore in the nearby town of Hogsmeade. Salazar had been spending a lot of time in Hogsmeade, going to look through the stores and getting a butterbeer in the nearby pubs. His father had not even payed attention when Salazar left the house.

Salazar left the house that day as he did often leaving his father alone at the kitchen table. It was only a ten minute walk from his house to get to the town. It was a very busy day and the first thing Salazar wanted to do was go to the Hogs Head. Before he had got the the building he ran into a young girl around his age, making her drop all of the books she was holding.

"I'm sorry," said Salazar, helping her pick up her books. "I should pay more attention to where I am going."

"It's not your fault," she replied. "I'm really clumsy."

She smiled at him brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. He couldn't help but smile back. Her hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and her smile made him calm.

"I'm Salazar Slytherin," he said, holding out his hand.

"Helga Hufflepuff," she replied, taking it. "I came into town for a few books, but I clearly should have had someone help me carry them."

"I could help you," Salazar offered.

"That's sweet of you," she replied. "You don't have anywhere you have to be?"

"No," Salazar replied. "I come into town everyday, to get out of the house."

"Thank you, Salazar," she said sweetly, handing him a few of the books. "I still have an hour until my mother comes to take me back home."

"Do you want to get a butterbeer?" Salazar asked.

"Sure," Helga replied, smiling brightly.

The two walked to the Hogs Head together and Salazar was able to put his anger and hate, towards his father, away. It was the first time since his mothers death that he didn't feel alone. They sat at a table in the back and sat the books down.

"Where do you live?" Helga asked.

"About ten minutes in the forest," said Salazar. "I live in a cabin with my father. What about you?"

"I live with my parents about an hour away," said Helga. "I like to come here every once in a while to get some new books. It is so hard to be a witch these days, especially when your parents work most of the time. I never have anyone to teach me anything, so I have to do a lot of the learning on my own."

"I have been reading a lot lately too," said Salazar. "My father isn't really good at teaching and I don't think he wants to teach me anything. He hasn't really been a great father and now that my mother is gone I don't really have anyone."

"I'm sorry," said Helga.

"It's okay," Salazar replied, sadly. "I miss her, but there is nothing that I can do about it now."

"If you ever need someone to talk to you can always send me an owl," said Helga.

"Thanks," said Salazar, smiling. "I may have to take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do," she replied.

"Helga," came a womans voice in the front of the pub. The two looked to see a blonde haired woman walk up to the table. "Who might this be?"

"Mom, this is my friend, Salazar," Helga replied to her mother.

"Well, you seem to meet a lot of friends in Hogsmeade," her mother said. "Two weeks ago you met Godric and this week it is another young man."

"Mom," Helga whined. "That is only twice."

"Well, it's about time for us to be heading home," said Helga's mother. "Your father will be home soon and I have to get supper ready. Are you alright to go home by yourself, Salazar?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I only live ten minutes away."

"It was nice meeting you, Salazar," said Mrs. Hufflepuff, as she headed out the door.

"I hope to hear from you soon," said Helga, following her mother.

Salazar waited for several minutes after they left before he headed home. He did not want to return to his father and hoped that his father went out. He was disappointed when he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table when he walked into the house. Salazar half expected that his father would ignore him, but the second he saw his son he began to yell. He could not be sure what his father was saying, but he sounded drunk. It appeared that Alabaster had been drinking too much firewhiskey.

Salazar tried to ignore his father and head to his room as he usually did, but Alabaster caught him and threw him against the wall. Alabaster had anger in his eyes and Salazar was afraid. He tried to pull free from his enraged father, but he did not have the strength. Alabaster threw his son against the stairs and Salazar found the strength to get up and run to his room. He locked the door and backed away towards the far wall as his father beat on the door. He was lucky his father was too drunk to think about using his wand.

Salazar got out a quill and parchment and began to write a letter to Helga. He did not intend to write her so soon, but he was afraid of what his father might do. He needed to talk to someone about his problems with his father and Helga seemed to be the only person available. He quickly got his owl out of the cage and gave it the letter. Alabaster seemed to give up and eventually went to his room. Salazar just sat in his bed wondering what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 3**

When Salazar woke in the morning his owl was sitting next to his head with a letter grasped in it's talons. He quickly grabbed the letter an d read it out loud.

_Dear Salazar,_

_I am so sorry about what is happening with you and your father. I wish I could be there to help. I am intending to go back to Hogsmeade in two days to meet with my friend Godric. We can meet you at the Hogs Head around nine. I hope that you can find a way to stay away from your father until then. See you soon. _

_Helga Hufflepuff_

Salazar closed the letter and put it under his bed. The day couldn't come fast enough. Until then he intended to get out of the house and stay there until his father went to bed. He did not want a repeat of what happened the night before. He was beginning to think now, more than ever, that his father had to be dealt with. Salazar was hoping that Helga and her friend Godric would have some advice for him.

The day came quicker than Salazar imagined and soon he was getting ready meet Helga at the Hogs Head. When he was leaving the house he noticed Alabaster was asleep in the middle of the floor. Salazar had wondered if his father ever slept in his own bed.

With his house behind him, Salazar was beginning to feel more calm than he ever remembered. He arrived at the Hogs Head ten minutes early and decided to order a butterbeer. He was not sure what Helga and Godric could do for him, but at this time he was willing to accept any help. Salazar was only sitting there for a few minutes when he saw Helga walk in followed by an unfamiliar boy, he assumed to be Godric.

"How are you?" Helga asked when she approached him.

"Okay," Salazar answered. "Since I was able to get out of the house without talking to my father."

"Did he always act out like you explained?" Godric asked.

"Only since my mother died," Salazar answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Helga. "This is my friend Godric Gryffindor. Godric this is Salazar Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you," said Godric, holding out his hand. Salazar took it saying nothing.

"Salazar, you can't go on living with your father," said Helga. "You can't live your life trying to avoid him."

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?" Salazar asked. "I don't have any other relatives and I can't live on my own."

"Do you have any friends you can live with for a week or so?" Godric asked. "I mean, just to get away from your father for a while."

"No," said Salazar. "Helga is the only friend I have. I never got out of the house much when my mom was alive and Helga is the only one I have met since then."

"You could come live at my house for a week," Godric offered.  
"Your house?" Salazar asked. "I don't even know you."

"Well I don't know you either, but Helga trusts you. I figure if she trusts you, I can trust you too," said Godric. "Plus my older brother just moved out so we have an extra bedroom. I'm sure my parents would agree when I told them what is going on."

"Are you sure that would be okay?" Salazar asked.

"Sure," Godric replied. "You could use some time away from your father, and it's not like we don't have the space."

"What do you think, Salazar?" Helga asked.

Salazar thought about it for a moment. He didn't really know Godric, but it would be good to get away from his father. Even for a little while. He wasn't even sure his father would pay attention if he wasn't home. Salazar still wasn't sure what the best thing to do would be, but he at least needed to give it a try.

"Alright," said Salazar. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great," said Helga. "Come on, our parents are looking around nearby. We can go talk to them."

The three of them left the pub and looked around Hogsmeade for their parents. They found them looking in a nearby store window and new brooms. Before they made it to them, Salazar noticed his father stumbling their way. Salazar stopped dead and the other two looked back at him.

"What is it?" Godric asked.

"My father," he said, watching as his father got closer. "I have never seen him leave the house since mom died. I think he might be looking for me."

"Come on," said Godric, grabbing the other two and leading them through the crowd. They followed as he zig zagged through the crowded street. He began moving faster and Salazar and Helga were beginning to have trouble keeping up. They followed as Godric moved behind one of the nearby shops and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked, out of breath.

"Losing Salazar's father," said Godric. "Do you really think he will be able to see where we went?"

"I'm not even sure where we are," Salazar replied.

"We're behind Zonko's," said Godric. "If we keep moving down this ally, we can make our way down to the new candy shop that opened up last week."

"Do you always sneak around the back of buildings?" Salazar asked.

"Sometimes," said Godric. "You can find some interesting things in places that most people don't visit."

"Like what?" Helga asked, curious.

"You know that old shack nearby, that has a big gate and a long trail?" Godric asked.

"Yes," said Helga.

"The place where that old woman died three years ago?" Salazar asked.

"Exactly," said Godric. "There is a secret passageway in the house. I have never actually followed it all the way, but now may be a good time to check it out."

"And why is now a good time to check out an old passageway?" Helga asked.

"Well, we need to take some time to make sure Salazar's father leaves Hogsmeade," said Godric. "So why not go on a little adventure while we wait."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, how do we know it doesn't lead to something dangerous?" Salazar added.

"What is an adventure without any danger?" said Godric. "So are you guys in or what?"

Salazar and Helga looked at each other. They didn't think it would be a good idea, but they didn't want to make Godric go alone. They both had a feeling that something bad might happen, but they ignored their feelings.

"Fine," said Salazar. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 4**

Helga and Salazar followed Godric as he led them to the abandoned shack. The area was overgrown and it was clear that nobody had been there for years. They could see that there was a path leading to the shack, but the grass was so tall that it was hard to see. Godric kept moving faster making Helga and Salazar have to run to catch up with him. It was clear that Godric had a lot of energy, but the other two were having a hard time matching his energy. It was not long until the three of them were standing in front of the old shack. The door was clearly rusted and the windows were cracked and broken. It looked a lot older than it really was, and it was hard to believe anybody had been living there three years ago.

Godric quickly opened the door and headed inside. Salazar and Helga were hesitant to follow. They were still unsure about what they were going to see when they went inside. Salazar went in first looking around the room. There was a broken bed in the corner and there were some old sheets scattered across the room. Helga walked in after Salazar, checking out the room as well. The door leading to the hallway had a large hole in it. It appeared that something violent had went on there.

"Godric," Helga called.

"I'm down here," came his voice from below them.

They both headed down the hall and to the creaky stairwell. Neither of them wanted to walk on the stairs. It looked as if the stairs would give out if any weight was put on them.

"Are you guys coming?" Godric yelled up to them.

"Are you sure this is safe, Godric?" Helga asked.

"It's fine," he replied. "I walked down the stairs. They are plenty sturdy."

Helga looked at Salazar unsure.

"I'll go first," he stated, walking ahead of her. He walked slowly and carefully down the old staircase. It did not appear that the wood was rotted, and he didn't have any problems walking down them. He stopped at the bottom and nodded to Helga to start down. She started going down slowly, holding on to the side rails. She got down the stairs safely and then tripped at the bottom. Salazar caught her before she hit the ground and Godric came around the corner.

"Sorry," she said. "I told you I was clumsy."

"The passageway isn't far from here," said Godric as Salazar helped Helga up.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Salazar.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Godric asked.

"We could get killed," said Salazar.

"That's not going to happen," said Godric. "There is nothing bad at the end of this passage."

"You said you have never been to the end," said Helga.

"I haven't," Godric admitted, "But that doesn't mean that there is anything dangerous there. Let's go."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Helga.

"So do I," Salazar replied.

The three of them continued to walk until Godric showed them the entrance to the passageway. It was dark and it looked like as if it was a cave. Godric began to descend down the passage while Salazar and Helga hesitated. When they noticed that Godric was not stopping they began to descend as well. The walls looked as if they were wet, though neither of them were willing to touch them to figure out if they were. There was a sudden wind gust that hit them, showing them that they were near the exit. Salazar climbed out first and then helped Helga. Before they got the chance to stand up straight, something hit them hard knocking them back several feet. They both groaned and tried to stand up to see what had hit them. Salazar ducked quickly when he noticed a large tree branch coming toward him. He looked around to see that many tree branches were coming toward them.

"Run," he yelled.

Salazar helped Helga up and began to run, trying to dodge tree branches as they went. They were almost out side of the tree's reach when a large branch picked the two of them up. They both screamed as it wheeled them around. Salazar noticed Godric on the ground trying to get the tree to notice him.

"Hold on to me," said Salazar. Helga grabbed onto his arm as he jumped from the tree, hitting the ground hard and rolling.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked, coming up to them.

"You're reckless," said Salazar, getting up.

"Me?" Godric asked. "What do I have to do with the killer tree?"

"You're the one who wanted to see where this passageway went," Salazar answered. "All you said is what is an adventure without danger."

"I could have never predicted this," said Godric. "I'm not a seer. Besides, it's not like any of us got seriously hurt."

"That doesn't mean it couldn't have happened," said Salazar.

"Guys, this isn't helping," said Helga. "Besides, we are going to have to find a new way back to Hogsmeade. There is no way we can make it back to the base of that tree when it keeps trying to beat us to death."

"Where is this place anyway?" Salazar asked, looking around. "It doesn't look like there is anything here. Just a large open meadow."

"I think I see a lake over there too," said Helga.

"So what are we going to do?" Salazar asked. "We don't know which way Hogsmeade is."

"Well, it can't be that far," said Godric. "We can go through this forest here."

The three of them looked into the dark forest. It didn't seem like it would be a bad idea. After all, Salazar lived in the middle of a forest so he was used to walking through the woods and this time he wasn't alone.

"That seems like a good idea," Salazar finally said.

"Are you sure about that?" Helga asked. "How do we know there isn't anything dangerous in the forest?"

"We don't," said Salazar, "But there is no other way to get back and I am not sure I want to risk trying to get back through the tree. Besides I am comfortable walking through forests. I live in one. We better get going before your parents wonder what happened to us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 5**

The forest seemed like any other forest, but it did have a hint of fog that covered the ground. It didn't appear that any creatures lived there, at least not that close to the edge. There were some strange sounds coming from a distance, but it was something that the three children didn't want to worry about. They were hoping that finding their way back to Hogsmeade would not be hard, but they learned quickly that it was going to be a difficult and time consuming task. There was no clear path to follow and it was an unfamiliar area. They were pretty sure that they were already lost, though none of them wanted to admit it. After what seemed like an hour of walking, they still seemed to be getting no where.

"Do either of you have any idea where we are going?" Helga finally asked.

Salazar and Godric looked at each other.

"Not really," said Godric.

"This isn't exactly familiar territory," Salazar added.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," said Helga, clearly worried.

"We'll find our way back," Salazar reassured her. "It just may take a bit longer than we thought."

"I don't mean to be the one to bring us down, but what happens if we don't find our way back?" Helga asked.

"We get eaten by whatever is in this forest," said Godric.

"Godric," said Salazar. "That's not helping."

"I was kidding," said Godric, defending himself. "I'm not even sure there is anything in this forest."

They all suddenly heard a loud crack behind them. They wheeled around, but nothing could be seen. The three of the tried to look through the trees to see if anything was coming toward them, but still nothing was visible. They heard the loud crack again and noticed a tree branch laying near them broke. Helga was the first to back away. All of them were terrified since they could not see what broke the branch.

The three of them began to run through the forest, dodging the many trees. None of them could tell if whatever was there was following them, but they didn't want to take a chance. After about ten minutes of running, Salazar stopped to catch his breath. Helga stopped next to him and leaned against a nearby tree. When Salazar looked up at her he noticed a scared look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where's Godric?" she replied.

The two of them looked in every direction, but there friend was no where to be found. Helga began to call for him, but Salazar put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," he said, taking his hand off her mouth.

"We can't just leave him alone in here," Helga replied.

"I agree, but we can't go shouting either," Salazar explained. "We don't know what else is in here and I don't think it is a good idea to draw attention to ourselves."

"So what do we do about Godric?" she asked.

"We wander through the woods and hope we run into him," Salazar suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Helga asked. "We could get lost."

"More lost than we already are?"

"That's a good point," Helga replied. "So what happens if we don't find him?"

"We'll worry about that if it comes up," Salazar answered. "Right now lets get going and hope we can find him."

The two of them continued to walk back in the direction they came hoping to run into their friend. It was getting dark and neither of them wanted to be stuck out in the open in an unfamiliar forest. However, they knew that they were going to have to get some rest some time. Salazar figured that all of their parents were going to be out looking for them by now. At least Helga and Godric's parents. He figured his father would have given up and gone home by now.

The moon could be seen in the open areas and there was still no sign of Godric. Salazar didn't want to give up, but he was getting to tired to go on. He could tell that Helga was feeling the same way. It didn't appear that there was any safe place for them to sleep for the night, so they were going to have to stay in the forest. Salazar sat with a large tree to his back and Helga sat next to him. They didn't know what they were going to do to find Godric and they didn't want to give up hope.

The forest got abnormally dark as it got later into the night. There were strange sounds all around them and Salazar was pretty sure that he heard horses galloping near them. It didn't seem like a normal forest, so Salazar wouldn't be surprised if their were horses around. Salazar stayed awake much longer than Helga, listening to the sounds around him. He was beginning to doze off when he noticed something white gallop past them. He immediately stood up looking all around the area. Whatever it was seemed to disappear, but there was no way he could sleep now.

Salazar stood next to the tree watching for anything that would come near them. He began to hear the galloping again and he stared into the forest when a horse stopped in front of him. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the horse, but as he examined it he noticed something strange. In the middle of it's head there was a single horn. Salazar realized this was no horse, it was a unicorn. It began to walk away, but looked back at him. It appeared to want him to follow it.

"Helga," said Salazar, his voice shaken.

She stirred, but did not wake up. He knelt down next to her, not taking his eyes off the unicorn. Salazar nudged her slightly, getting her to look up. She jumped back when she saw the unicorn staring at the two of them.

"What is that?" she asked, quietly.

"It's a unicorn," Salazar answered. "I think it wants us to follow it."

"Should we follow it?" Helga asked, frightened.

"I don't think it will hurt," said Salazar. "We are already lost. Maybe it can lead us out of here."

"I suppose that's true," said Helga, standing up.

As they both walked toward it, it began walking. It was going slow enough for them to follow, but it appeared to be trying to get away from something as well. It kept looking back at them to make sure they were there and then out into the woods as if looking for something. They were walking for several minutes when the unicorn suddenly began walking faster. Helga and Salazar were having to run to keep up. Their hearts began to race, afraid of whatever was making the unicorn uneasy. After another few minutes of running the unicorn led them out of the forest, and back to where they started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 6**

The two of them began to look around the meadow and then to the tree that tried to kill them when they arrived. Dread washed over them when they realized they were no closer to finding their way back then when they started.

"Okay," Salazar stared. "It's good that we're out of the forest, but how are we supposed to get back home?"

"And what about Godric?" Helga added.

The unicorn looked at the two of them and then to the tree. It ran up to the side of the tree, dodging the branches and then touched it's horn to a small knot a few feet above the entrance to the passageway. Salazar and Helga watched the unicorn amazed when the tree suddenly stopped moving. The unicorn looked at the two of them as if to tell them there was a way back.

"Okay," said Salazar, surprised. "That solves our going home problem, but what are we going to do about Godric?"

"I'm worried about him," said Helga.

"There's no need to worry," came a voice behind them. They both spun around coming face to face with Godric.

"Godric," they both yelled in surprise. Helga ran up and hugged him.

"What happened to you?" Salazar asked.

"I ran when both of you did, but I couldn't find you," Godric explained. "I just kept walking and I ended up back out here. Unfortunately I came out right next to the Whomping Willow and then it hit me and I ended up stuck in it. That's when this girl came out of nowhere and touched the knot. Then I climbed out."

"This tree is called a Whomping Willow?" Helga asked.

"And what girl?" Salazar added.

"She lives in a small hut down there," said Godric, pointing near the forest. It was too dark for either of them to see much of anything, but they could make out that something was there beyond the darkness. "I am not sure how we didn't see it when we first arrived. She lives there with her father. Apparently they have lived here for a while."

"I find it kind of hard to believe anybody would live here," said Helga, looking around. "It seems so,"

"In the middle of nowhere," Salazar said, completing her sentence.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that too," said Godric, "but then she took me to her house. I was going to wait until morning and then go looking for you two, but when I saw the unicorn come out of the forest, I noticed you trailing behind."

"Why does this girl and her father live here?" Helga asked.

"Apparently their family had lived her for centuries," said Godric. "She said her great, great, great grandmother planted the Whomping Willow to keep people out. She apparently didn't like visitors."

"So her family has lived her for years?" Salazar asked. "It seems so secluded. I would have never thought anybody ever lived here."

"Yeah, but they know how to get out through the Whomping Willow, so they have never had problems getting to Hogsmeade when they wanted," said Godric. "You guys should come meet her. She's really nice."

"Alright," said Helga. "I supposed it is still to late to go back anyway, but are parents are going to be really worried."

"We will go back in the morning," said Godric, beginning to walk. "Besides, she is brilliant. I think she knows more magic than my parents combined."

"Seriously?" Helga asked, following Godric. "How?"

"She reads," said Godric, simply. "She had tons of books. She has to be the smartest person I have ever met."

"She learns all of that from books?" Salazar asked, I can't even learn that much from the books I've read."

"That and her dad has been teaching her too," Godric added. "Her father learned from his parents and so on. They get most of it from books. I think she has a few books that are over 50 years old."

"Wow," said Helga. "The oldest book I have is my family photo album and to be honest it really isn't that interesting."

They all laughed.

"We're almost there," said Godric as they noticed the house they were now coming up on.

As they approached the small house they noticed that it seemed quite small to have two people living there, but they imagined it was bigger on the inside. Salazar and Helga were not so sure about meeting a stranger who lived in the middle of nowhere, but Godric walked up to the door and knocked before either of them could say anything. Salazar and Helga stayed behind Godric. A young girl, with long brown hair opened the door. She was wearing a long dress and had a book in her hand. She smiled brightly when she looked at Godric.

"I see you found your friends," she said.

"Yeah, a unicorn led them out of the forest," said Godric.

"The unicorns can be quite helpful," she stated. "Would you all like to come in?"

"Sure," said Godric, walking by her as she held the door open.

Salazar and Helga followed taking in their surroundings and beginning to get more comfortable. It was a one bedroom house that had two small beds in one corner and a table and stove in another. There were many small shelves that seemed to cover every wall. There was everything from cooking ingredients, books, and family photos all around. It had a pleasant atmosphere. It did seem much bigger on the inside than it had appeared outside. It did look as if it had been there a while. They noticed a tall man sitting in a nearby chair reading a book. He looked up at them when they entered the house and smiled.

"Hello again Godric," he said. "I assume these are the friends you were telling us about."

"Yes," said Godric. "This is Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"I'm Rodger," the man said to Helga and Salazar.

"And I'm Rowena," said the girl. "Rowena Ravenclaw."


	7. Chapter 7

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 7**

Rowena and her father seemed like nice people and Godric was right about their knowledge of magic. They seemed to know things that many others didn't. They had books that had been handed down generations in their family. The three of them believed that some of the magic they knew about would be new to many others. The bookshelves were filled with many old and new books alike. There were even some books stacked on a nearby table. Salazar walked over to the table, examining the books.

"This is amazing," said Salazar, picking up one of the old books. "My mother always liked making up spells, but nothing compares to these."

"Our family loved inventing new spells," said Rowena, opening one of the books. "I have learned almost all of them in the book now."

"I can't believe how many books you have," said Helga, scanning the many bookshelves, "and you have someone who can teach you magic. My parents work all of the time. They never have the time."

"My father justs doesn't care," said Salazar sadly, putting down the book.

"You know, I could probably teach you guys some of the magic I've learned," said Rowena.

"Really?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, my father has been teaching me since I was a little girl," said Rowena. "I think you guys would be able to learn a lot. Especially since you are not able to be taught by your parents."

"That would be great, Rowena," said Salazar. "I like to have any excuse to get out of my father's house."

"Well, you're going to come live with me for a while," said Godric.

"I know," said Salazar, "but I don't know how my father will react and I still have to go back to get some things."

"We could go with you," Godric offered.

"Really?" Salazar asked, unsure.

"Of course," Helga replied. "We're your friends. You shouldn't have to go alone if you don't want to."

"I can't guarantee that my dad won't do anything to you," Salazar warned.

"We can take care of ourselves," said Godric, puffing out his chest. "Your father can try anything he wants. It will be three against one."

"How about four against one," said Rowena.

"You want to come too?" Salazar asked, surprised.

"Sure," Rowena answered. "I don't get out much as it is and I'm sure an extra hand couldn't hurt."

"I can't imagine your father would want to fight four people," said Godric, grinning.

"No, he prefers to have the advantage," said Salazar, smiling. "It might be a lot easier if all four of us went."

"I know this is a little off subject, but what are we going to tell our parents when we go back?" Helga asked, nervous. "I don't think my parents would be very happy if I told them that we decided to break into an abandoned home and follow a secret trail."

"My parents wouldn't either," said Godric. "They told me to stop wandering off and sneaking into abandoned homes."

"They actually had to tell you that?" Salazar asked, amused.

"I like to go on adventures," Godric defended. "It just so happens that there are many interesting things in abandoned homes. Along with a little trouble every now and then."

"Why does that not surprise me," said Salazar, smiling.

"Okay, well that still leaves us to make an excuse for why we have been missing all night," said Helga. "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm not so good at lying to my parents."

"Then maybe you should let me do the talking," said Godric.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have done this many times before?" Salazar asked.

"I have had some experience," said Godric, not liking the tone in Salazar's voice, "but that's not the point. The point is that I can get us out of trouble and then we can go to Salazar's house and get his things."

"When are we going to do this?" Rowena asked.

"That's a good question," said Godric.

"So you haven't quite got everything figured out have you, Gryffindor?" Salazar asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't start with me, Slytherin," he retorted.

"Nows not the time boys," said Helga, laughing at their argument. "I think the best thing for us to do is get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"You can stay here," said Rowena. "Then in the morning we can head to Hogsmeade. I can get some blankets and you can sleep on the floor. I hope that will be alright."

"It beats the ground in the middle of the forest," said Salazar.

"Yeah," Helga agreed.

Rowena walked over to a small closet and took out a few blankets and handing them to her new friends. She then walked over to a corner where a few lone pillows laid on the floor.

"I know it is kind of a small place for five people," said Rowena, handing the pillows to them. "We are not used to having people over."

"It's fine," said Salazar, laying down on the floor. "It's much nicer than my house."

Godric and Helga sat on the floor next to Salazar, pulling the blankets up to their chins. It was a small place to sleep, but Salazar felt more comfortable there than he had ever felt in his own bed. He was beginning to think that things were going to get better and he now had good friends who were there for him. It was a different feeling, but he was beginning to like it. He laid his head down on the pillow looking around the new house as Rowena turned the lights out. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 8**

Salazar woke the next morning after the best sleep he had ever had. It was strange that he slept so well sleeping on the hard floor, but he enjoyed being away from his father. He was getting even more excited about going to stay with Godric for a while. It would be nice to have a safe place to stay and he would be with a friend. Not to mention the fact that they were going to be learning some new magic with Rowena. It was almost like a dream come true. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was going back to his house to pick up some things. Salazar was afraid of what his father would do when he showed up with his friends, but he was glad that he would not be doing it alone.

It appeared that Salazar was the first to wake up that morning. He got up quietly and heading outside. It was a beautiful place in the light. He was surprised to see that Rowena was also outside looking across the meadow.

"Hello," she said, without turning around.

"Do you always get up this early?" Salazar asked, walking up and standing next to her.

"Do you?" she replied, looking at him.

"I'm used to it," Salazar answered. "I like to get out of the house before my father wakes up."

"This is the time that I like to go to the lake," said Rowena. "Sometimes you can hear the mermaids singing below the water."

"Really?" Salazar asked, excited. "I have never seen a mermaid in person. Just in the books I have read."

"Do you want to head down to the lake?" Rowena asked. "I can't guarantee that you will be able to see the mermaids, but there are some other interesting creatures in there too."

"Yeah," Salazar answered.

"I have to warn you though," Rowena said, starting to walk. "You can't get too close to the water. Sometimes the Grindylows will try to pull you under."

"Alright," said Salazar, following her.

Salazar took in the surroundings. He could imagine how wonderful it would be to live in such a place. The grass was the brightest green he could imagine and there was such a large area to explore. The lake was a beautiful color of blue and Salazar could imagine seeing the mermaids swimming through the water. As Rowena and Salazar got closer to the water they could hear a faint voice coming from under the water. Salazar could see some things moving beneath the lake and the voice got louder as they approached.

"We have to be quiet," Rowena whispered. "If they realize someone is listening they stop and go back to the bottom of the lake."

Salazar nodded, walking closer and trying to see the mermaids under the water. He could get small glimpses of the mermaids tails as they swam and sung. Rowena sat on the grass next to the lake and Salazar sat next to her. The voices were more beautiful that Salazar had ever imagined. He listened intently getting lost in the music. After a few minutes the voices died away leaving the lake silent. Salazar continued to stare at the lake, lost in the color of the water.

"So what are you two up to?" came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Helga and Godric standing there.

"I see your both up," said Salazar.

"What are you doing out here?" Godric asked.

"Watching the mermaids," Rowena replied. "They often come out at this time of day."

"Really?" Helga asked, excited.

"Yes, but I think they have gone now," said Rowena. "They get startled quite easily."

"What all is in this lake?" Godric asked walking closer.

"There are many creatures and I would be careful if I were you," Rowena warned. "Grindylows like to grab people when they get to close."

"Grindylows live in this lake?" Godric asked. "I have always wanted to see one of those."

"Their not very friendly are they?" Helga asked.

"The one's in this lake are not," Rowena answered. "They don't like it when people get too close to the water. They believe it is their home and you are invading."

Godric suddenly screamed and Salazar grabbed his arms when he noticed a tentacle wrapped around his leg. Rowena and Helga ran over to help try to stop him from being dragged under the water. The grindylow that had him was quite strong and the three of them were having a hard time keeping Godric out of the water. Rowena suddenly let go and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the creature below the water.

"Lacarnum Inflamare," she said as fire shot from her wand at the creature. It squealed and let out of Godric swimming deeper into the lake.

"You just can't listen can you?" Salazar asked, out of breath.

Godric stood up nonchalantly.

It's not really in my nature, Salazar old buddy," Godric replied.

"You should start making it your nature," Salazar said. "If I end up getting myself killed one day, it had better not be because of you."

"Calm down, Salazar," said Godric. "I won't get anybody killed. I just cause a lot of trouble."

"More trouble than your worth," Salazar clarified.

"Alright, boys," said Helga. "There is no need to fight. We have to find out what we are going to tell our parents when we get back."

"I haven't really thought much about it," said Godric.

"Why don't you just say you slid down a mudslide and ended up in the forest where I found you," said Rowena.

"Will that work?" Salazar asked.

"Nobody goes deep into those woods," said Rowena. "I think people would believe that."

"Good," said Helga. "Then we have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 9**

The four of them headed back to Hogsmeade after eating breakfast. They had a plan about what they were going to tell Godric and Helga's parents, but Helga had mentioned that she was a bad lier. They were just going to have to see how it worked out. Salazar was more worried about getting his things from his house. Even with his friends he still didn't want to go back to that house. His father was always angry and he was afraid of what he might do. It seemed to take less time getting back then it did getting there, and soon they made it back into Hogsmeade. None of them were really sure where they were going to find their parents, but it didn't take long for them to be found.

"Helga, Godric," came a voice behind them. They turned to see two couples running toward them.

"Mom, were fine," said Godric, slightly annoyed when his mother pulled him into a hug.

"What happened to you?" Helga's mother asked. "We were worried sick."

"Well. . ," Helga started not really sure what to say.

"There was a mudslide," said Rowena thinking quickly.

"A mudslide?" the parents asked in unison.

"Yeah," said Rowena. It happens every once in a while."

"Who are you?" Helga's mother asked the unfamiliar girl.

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw," Rowena answered. "My father and I live in the forest quite a ways away from here. I noticed the three of them come near our house because of the mudslide. There is a small river in the middle of the forest that sometimes overflows causing a mudslide."

"It was already late and we didn't think it would be safe to come back," said Godric. "So Rowena offered to let us stay at her house for the night and lead us back here today."

"Thank goodness nothing worse happened to you," said Godric's mother, pulling her son into another hug.

"Mom," said Godric annoyed. "We still have to go get some of Salazar's things from his house."

"Oh yes," said Godric's father. "Is it far from here?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk," said Salazar. "It is in the woods on the other side of town."

"Alright, well I suppose you all will be alright going alone," said Godric's mother, not letting go of her son.

"We'll be fine mom," said Godric, struggling to free himself from his mother's grasp. "Salazar has lived there all of his life. I think he knows the way by now."

"We'll be back soon," said Helga. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Don't get yourselves caught in another mudslide," said Godric's father. "If you don't come back by nightfall we're sending a search party."

"Funny dad," said Godric beginning to walk away from his parents.

"So how far in the woods is your house, Salazar?" Helga asked as soon as they were far enough away from their parents.

"It is a ways into the woods, but I know the way," said Salazar. "Getting there isn't what I am worried about."

"It will be alright, Salazar," said Rowena. "We're here to help."

"I just hope that's enough," said Salazar under his breath.

They walked for a good while, following Salazar through the forest. It wasn't long before they got to a small cabin in the middle of a clearing. Salazar hesitated before approaching his door. He could see that the lights were on inside, indicating that his father was home. He looked at Helga who gave him an encouraging nod.

Salazar opened the door slowly noticing his father sitting at the kitchen table, like usual, with a empty bottle of firewhisky in his hand. He looked up at Salazar as the others joined them in the room.

"This isn't a hotel," Alabaster said.

"There not here to stay dad," said Salazar, shakily. "They came with me to get my stuff."

"Get your stuff?" Alabaster repeated. "Why would they be taking your stuff?"

"He's coming to stay with me," said Godric when he noticed the fear in Salazar's voice.

"And who are you?" Alabaster asked, stumbling up from the table.

"Godric," he replied simply.

"And who are you to take my son from me?" Alabaster asked.

"Now you care?" Salazar asked. "You have done nothing but yell and try to beat me since mom died and this is the time you choose to care."

Alabaster seemed taken aback by his son's words. Salazar himself was surprised that the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn't take it back now. He waited for his father's reply noticing the anger in his face.

"How dare you," said Alabaster, stumbling nearer. "I have taken care of you since your mother died and this is how your repay me? Running off with some strange kids you just met?"

"I didn't just meet all of them and maybe I think I'm better off with them," said Salazar, his voice becoming more strong. "I refuse to stay in this house and be abused by some half wit drunk who can't seem to get over his wife's death. You do nothing around here and I am tired of it."

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?" Alabaster asked, wobbling closer to them. "I have been through a lot since your mother died."

"So have I," Salazar retorted, "but you don't seem to care about what I am going through. Your just a selfish drunk. I'm leaving now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You wanna bet," said Alabaster, grabbing Salazar.

Salazar struggled to get free while his friends pulled out their wands. He shoved his father against the wall, making him fall to his knees. Salazar pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at his father's head. Alabaster looked up in shock.

"I'm leaving now," Salazar repeated. "Maybe I will come back in a few weeks to see how things are going. I think you need some time to yourself dad."

Alabaster just stayed kneeled on the floor as Salazar put his wand away and headed up the stairs to get his things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 10**

Salazar was several feet from his house when someone finally decided to speak.

"Salazar, that was awesome," said Godric. "I would have never though you had that in you."

"I didn't think I had it in me," Salazar admitted, smiling.

He finally got the courage to stand up to his father. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Salazar had always been afraid when he went near the house and now he felt that would change. If he could stand up to his father once, he was sure he could do it again. Salazar was feeling like never before. He was happy and believed that things were finally looking up for him. It wasn't long until they got back to Hogsmeade and found Godric and Helga's parents waiting for them. They seemed relieved to see their children actually come back during that day and Godric's mother pulled her son into another hug.

"Mom," said Godric annoyed. "Let go."

Salazar and Rowena laughed.

"I'm sorry," Godric's mother replied. "I'm just glad you came back. You never know with you always wandering off to explore."

"Jane, he doesn't always wander off you know," Godric's father added. "Though you do get yourself into a lot of trouble, Godric,

"I can't help that I was born naturally curious," Godric replied, making all of them laugh.

"Well, you're going to have to learn to keep your curiosity in check," Jane replied. "I can't stand going through worry every time you go out with your friends. I just know you are going to talk them into some kind of adventure."

"Mom, you need to relax more," said Godric. "Why don't you all go get yourself some butterbeer and the four of us can look through town. The day is young and the last thing you guys need to do is worry. We'll stay in the town."

Godric's mother looked at him with curiosity and worry. Salazar had a feeling that Godric was going to try something else. He was beginning to wonder what it would be like to live with the adventurer, even for the short time he intended to.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit longer," said Godric's father. "I have been craving a butterbeer."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Vykter?" Salazar heard Jane whisper.

"Everything will be fine, Mom," said Godric, clearly hearing his mother. "I just want to check out Zonko's and maybe get some candy at Honeydukes. There is nothing to worry about."

"Alright," said Jane, still not completely convinced. "But if you run off again. . "

"There is nothing to worry about," Godric repeated.

"We'll watch him," Helga reassured Godric's parents.

"I don't need a babysitter," said Godric annoyed.

"Yes, you do," said Salazar. "We'll make sure he doesn't run off."

"We appreciate it kids," said Vykter laughing. "We will meet you later at the Hog's Head."

"Alright," said Helga, pushing Godric along.

They decided to wait until they were far away from their parents before they asked Godric what he was planning to do. Salazar realized he was not the only one suspicious about Godric's sudden desire to look around Hogsmeade.

"What are you planning?" Helga asked once they were far enough away from their parents.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," said Godric, innocently.

"We know you better than that," said Salazar. "There is something more than jokes and candy that you want to check out."

"Well," Godric started as they all moaned. "I can't help, but listen to the stories around me."

"Try ignoring them," said Helga.

"I can't resist the temptation of adventure," said Godric.

"Are you always going to drag us into your random adventure hunts?" Helga asked.

"Well, I can't explore these things on my own," said Godric. "Besides I know deep down that you all are just as curious as I am."

"Maybe," Salazar admitted, "but we know when it is not a good idea to follow that curiosity. Something that you can't seem to get."

"I think that all of you will be curious about this," said Godric.

"I doubt that," said Salazar.

"What is it?" Rowena asked, not able to hold back her curiosity.

"I hear that there is a secret door at the back of Zonko's," Godric explained. "I haven't' heard of where it leads to, but I am curious to find out."

"I am not so curious to find out," said Salazar. "Don't you think after the old shack you shouldn't wander into old passageways."

"If we never went to that shack then we may have never met, Rowena," Godric said, pointing to her.

"True," Helga admitted, "but this feels like an awfully bad idea, Godric."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Godric asked.

"Apparently with you," Salazar replied. "I think you have an overbearing sense of adventure."

"Who wants life to be boring?" Godric asked. "I am gonna go check this secret passage with our without all of you."

"What are we supposed to do about meeting your parents at the Hogs Head?" Salazar asked.

"Does that mean your coming with me?" Godric asked, smiling.

"It means that we can't let you go off on your own," said Salazar. "So I guess."

"Excellent," said Godric. "We can be back in time to meet our parents."

"How can you be sure of that if you don't know where this passage goes?" Helga asked, worried.

"It can't go that far out of here," said Godric. "Besides what we really need to worry about is sneaking past the employee's at Zonko's so we can get to the passage."

"We are going to get into so much trouble for this," said Helga. "And it could be dangerous."

"What's an adventure," Godric started.

"Without danger," Salazar finished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 11**

Salazar was worried about that fact that Godric was always looking for an adventure. It was going to prove complicated when he stayed at his house. They were once again following Godric into another attempt at an adventure. Salazar could tell that Helga was very worried about where this passage went and he was too. Rowena seemed content with going, but she had also not been with them during the time before they met her. Godric stopped at the front of Zonko's and turned to them.

"We are going to need to find a way to distract the employee's," he said.

Salazar and Helga stayed silent, not really wanting to help with his plan to sneak into another secret passage. Rowena seemed to have a plan, but she didn't share it with the other three. She pointed her wand to a nearby roof and a small bundle appeared. It looked as if a baby was stuck up on the roof and she ran into Zonko's.

"What is she doing?" Helga asked.

"It's up there," they heard Rowena tell the Zonko's employee's as they came running out of the store.

She motioned for them to follow her as the employee's focused on the bundle on the roof. They followed her without a word and made there way to the back of Zonko's.

"What did you tell them?" Salazar asked when they got to the back of the store.

"That there was a baby on the roof," she replied. "We better hurry to this passageway before they realize it is just a doll wrapped in blankets."

"You think on your feet, Ravenclaw," said Godric. "I love it."

"Whatever, Gryffindor," Rowena replied. "Let's just find your secret passageway and get on with it."

Godric walked behind the register noticed the small door leading to the storage area.

"I bet if there is a secret passage it would be down there," said Godric.

"Good, lets hurry before the employee's get back," said Salazar.

The four of them slipped into the storage area just as the two employee's walked back into the store. It was dark and almost impossible to see anything.

"_Lumos,_" Rowena whispered, and her wand lit the room up. "Where exactly is this passage supposed to be?"

"Shine the light to the left," said Godric. She did so revealing several stacked boxes. "I think the passage will be behind these boxes."

"You think?" Helga asked. "Meaning you're not sure?"

"Well, I've only heard stories," said Godric, beginning to move the boxes. "I don't think anybody can be so sure about the exact location of the passage unless they have been down there before."

"How can you even be sure this passage exists?" Salazar asked.

"Yeah," Helga agreed." It could just be a story."

"Or it could be real," said Godric, moving away the last box, revealing a hidden door.

Salazar and Helga looked at each other. Rowena seemed surprised that they had found anything and appeared to get nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Rowena. "I am all for some adventure, but we don't have any idea where this passage leads or what we might run into."

"I thought you were the only one with me on this," said Godric.

"I honestly didn't think we would find anything down here," Rowena admitted.

"So now you're all against me?" Godric asked. "I said I was willing to go alone."

"And we said we would come with you," said Salazar. "We can't let you go into this place alone and I'm sure that we can take care of ourselves."

Before anybody else could object, they heard the door close from above and the sounds of footsteps coming down. Godric quickly opened the door and the four of them rushed in. Rowena closed the door and magically placed the boxes back where they had been before. The four of them turned around to see a long dimly lit tunnel. The rocks seemed to glow, lighting up the whole tunnel. Salazar began to get nervous as they made their way down the tunnel. The four of them were silent as they studied the strange rocks. It was clear that there was magic behind them, but it was unclear who was behind the magic.

"This is all kind of creepy," said Helga.

"Yeah," Salazar agreed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think you may be right," said Godric. The other three looked at him surprised.

There was a sudden bang and the four of them jumped. The air suddenly got cold and they could see light at the end of the tunnel. It appeared that where ever they were, it was snowing. They exited the tunnel and looked around the bright area. It didn't appear that anything was around there. It was just a vast snowy valley.

"Where are we?" Helga asked.

"Good question," Salazar replied. "It's summer in Hogsmeade, which means we have to be pretty far from there."

Rowena scanned the area appearing to notice something familiar about it. The others just stared at here, waiting for her to speak. She was silent for several minutes before she turned to them.

"It seems to be some place in the north, but I can't exactly be sure of where this is," said Rowena.

"Maybe we should go back," said Helga turning back to the tunnel.

All three of them looked to see that the tunnel was gone. They were trapped in the barren snow fields without any knowledge of where they were.

"This isn't good," said Salazar. "How are we supposed to get back now?"

"No idea," said Godric.

"This was your idea," said Helga.

"I know," said Godric, "but I didn't know that the tunnel would disappear after we left it."

"We can yell at Godric later," said Salazar. "Now we need to focus on what we are going to do to get out of here."

"I think the only thing we can really do is walk through this valley and hope we run into somebody," said Rowena.

"I'm not sure I like that idea," said Helga.

"Do you have any better ones?" Rowena asked. Helga was silent. "Then we better get moving."

"Are you all dizzy?" Godric asked suddenly.

"What?" The other three replied, confused.

"I feel . ." Godric started before passing out.

"Godric," said Helga running to his side. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," said Salazar, turning to Rowena, just as she passed out.

"Somethings not right," said Helga.

"We need to find a way to get them out of here," said Salazar, beginning to feel dizzy himself. He looked over to Helga in time to see her fall on the ground. Everything began to get black and soon he too lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 12**

Salazar could hear the sound of a crackling fire and realized that he was somewhere warm. He felt groggy and had a hard time seeing what was around him. He attempted to get up from where he was laying, but the room was spinning and he just fell to the ground.

"Watch yourself," he heard a man's voice say. He didn't recognize the voice and he still couldn't really see anything.

"Who are you?" Salazar managed to say, sitting still.

His eyes were beginning to adjust to the room and he realized that Rowena, Helga, and Godric were also there. He looked up to see a kind looking man hand him a glass of water. He took it and stared at the glass. This man was not familiar and he couldn't tell what his intentions were yet.

"I am sorry about the spell," the man said. "I didn't want anybody to see where I live. I have been down here a while now and I have never found anybody wandering in the open like the four of you were."

"We didn't exactly mean to be," said Salazar taking a sip of the water. "It was an accident that we even got here."

"How do you mean, young man?" the man asked.

"We were following a tunnel and it landed us here," Salazar explained. "Then it disappeared."

"Strange," the man replied. "I have never heard of that happening before, but I also never found people who followed strange tunnels."

"It was that or let him go alone," said Salazar nodding toward where Godric was laying.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"I believe I asked you that first," Salazar replied, still unsure of the mans intentions.

"That you did," the man replied, laughing. "My name is Hermit."

"Strange name, I'm Salazar."

"I would say that is a strange name."

"Who is he?" came a voice behind Salazar. He turned to see Helga was awake now and looking up at the two of them.

"He's the one who found us," said Salazar. "Though I am still not exactly sure where we are."

"Well, young man," Hermit began. "You are in the middle of the Arctic. I have lived here alone for some time. Most people don't find themselves here on accident as you have. It usually takes quite a lot of work to get here if you want to. And most don't go out of their way to get here either. So it makes me wonder how it is possible for four young children to end up here by tunnel."

"I don't even think we can explain how that would be possible," said Helga.

"Is that because you don't know or is it that you don't want me to know?" Hermit asked.

The two looked at each other and noticed that Rowena and Godric began to stir. Godric was the first of the two to sit up and look around and then Rowena did the same.

"This place is sweet," said Godric, speaking up first.

"Well, thank you," said Hermit, grinning.

"Who exactly are you?" Rowena asked, standing up. "And who in their right mind would live in a place like this?"

"I would," Godric replied.

"Well, I'm not sure I would say you are always in your right mind, Godric," said Salazar, the others laughed.

Godric glared at Salazar, before smiling wide. "Fair enough,"

"You know your over bearing sense of adventure has got us into enough trouble, Godric," said Helga, crossing her arms.

"If he didn't have an over bearing sense of adventure we would never have met Rowena," Salazar stated. "Though it would be nice if you toned it down a bit."

"This is not the first time you have found yourself somewhere unexpected?" Hermit asked, making them all jump. They had forgot that there was someone else in the room at the time, and yet they were not exactly sure how to respond. This man was a complete stranger and they really didn't want to give him too much information about them.

"You don't trust me," Hermit said before any of them could speak. "I don't blame you. I am a stranger who just happened upon you in the middle of the snow. It isn't exactly wise to tell complete strangers about yourself usually."

The four of them just looked at each other.

"It's quite alright, I don't expect you to tell me who you are exactly or how you got here," said Hermit smiling. "I do suppose I should help you all get back to wherever it is your from though. Something tells me the tunnel you came in isn't going to come back."

"That would be very kind of you," said Helga. "But I thought you didn't want anybody to know where you lived?"

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable with you putting another spell on us," Salazar added.

"No worries there, son," said Hermit. "I happen to have a jar of floo powder here. I would have used it to get you here before, but without a fire place that really does no good now does it?"

"That would be great," said Rowena. "Godric's parents are probably worried sick."

"They'll be fine," said Godric.

"Because apparently you do this kind of thing all the time," said Salazar. "Something tells me that you are going to get us into a lot of trouble while I'm staying at your house."

"No more than I usually get in," said Godric, grinning.

"That's not reassuring," said Salazar.

"We had better get back as soon as we can," said Helga, interrupting. "Godric's parents will likely have a heart attack by now."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I've got some business to attend too in the small town a few miles from here, so I will leave you to it." said Hermit. "The floo powder is in a jar next to the fireplace. I trust I won't find anything missing when I get back."

He grabbed a small bag lying on the floor and wave to them as he shut the door.

"He's sort of a strange man isn't he," said Helga.

"Yeah," Salazar agreed. "We really should be going."

"Don't you wanna look around his stuff first?" Godric asked, opening a nearby drawer.

Rowena waved her wand and the drawer closed quickly.

"We're not snooping around the mans stuff," said Salazar. "He helped us out. I think we can do him the favor of not looking through his stuff."

"Or taking anything," Rowena added, when she noticed Godric eying a strange glowing object on a nearby table.

"Alright," said Godric. "I guess we should be heading back to Hogsmeade then."

The four of them got into the fireplace together as Rowena grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Hogsmeade"


	13. Chapter 13

**Beginning of a Legend Chapter 13**

They all felt a rush of air and the next thing they knew they were thrown into the street of Hogsmeade. Several passerby glanced at them when walking by, but it seemed for the most part they went unnoticed.

"Bit of a bumpy ride," said Godric standing up and brushing himself off.

"Where have you been?" came an angry voice behind them. The four of them turned around to see a very angry Mr. and Mrs. Gryffindor. "We have been waiting for hours, and we come to find that you are no where in Hogsmeade. We have told you about this several times. Do not wander off."

"We were just. . ." Godric started.

"Don't make up excuses Godric Heraldo Gryffindor," snapped Mrs. Gryffindor. "We have told you about this many times, sooner or later you are going to get yourself into serious trouble and I fear it will be sooner rather than later."

"Of course we're not mad at you three," Mr. Gryffindor explained. "Godric seems to have developed the ability to get people to follow him wherever he wants to go."

"We're really sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Gryffindor," said Helga, sweetly. "It was something kind of unexpected."

"What kind of thing?" Mrs. Gryffindor asked. "Another adventure no doubt."

"Yeah," said Salazar simply. "We kinda lost track of time."

"I suppose we should just be happy that you are okay," said Mrs. Gryffindor, sighing. "Helga your mother had to hurry back home to help your father with something so I told her that you could stay at our house for tonight."

"Okay," said Helga.

"I had better head back home," said Rowena. "I am already way behind on my studying. I'll talk to all of you later."

"Bye, Rowena," said Helga as the others waved.

"Well, I think it is about time we all headed home as well. I don't wanna give you three any other opportunities to run off and get into trouble," said Mrs. Gryffindor.

The three of them didn't speak at all on the way to the Gryffindor house. They didn't know exactly how Godric's parents would react if they knew what had happened to them. So they decided they would keep their mouths shut until they were able to be alone. It wasn't easy since they were bombarded with questions about where they had disappeared to, they had just made the excuse that they were helping Salazar with some things in his house. It was a lie, but they thought it was best at the time. Salazar and Helga let Godric do the talking. Salazar had gotten the impression that Helga was not particularly good at lying that that Godric had, had plenty of practice.

"Grafton's Hollow," Salazar read as they entered a small muggle town.

"My grandfather," Godric clarified. "He was well known for creating a way to seal wizard families within muggle communities without them drawing attention to themselves. Several spells and charms keep muggles from noticing us. They named this place after him twenty years ago. He was also well known in the muggle community for trying to get others involved in the politics."

"Wow," said Salazar. "My family is just well known for keeping to themselves in woods and bogs."

"Sometimes it takes just the right person to make the family well known," said Helga. "My family isn't so well known either."

"Well, you three had best get ready for bed," said Mrs. Gryffindor, leading them all inside. "I will set out a place for you three to sleep in the living room."

With a flick of her wand three small cots appeared out of nowhere, along with three glasses of milk and cookies.

"I don't see why you shouldn't have some fun while you two stay here," said Mrs. Gryffindor smiling. "But do try to keep yourselves out of trouble. I don't want to wake up to find the three of you missing."

"No need to worry about us, Mom," said Godric. "We won't leave the room."

Godric's parents stared at him as if trying to figure out whether he was up to something or not. They left the room after a few minutes deciding that he couldn't possibly get into any more trouble that night.

"That man was strange wasn't he?" Godric asked after his parents went back to their room. "Sweet house, but I'm not sure I could live alone is a place like that without any company."

"He was rather strange," Helga agreed. "Clearly he was a wizard otherwise he wouldn't have had floo powder or be able to put a spell on us so we wouldn't find his house."

"But why would he want to isolate himself from everyone else in the world?" Salazar asked. "I know my family has been doing it for centuries, but they were never actually alone."

"Who knows," said Godric. "I'm sure he had his reasons. It's not like it matters. He can wait in the middle of the arctic and save some wandering adventurers as much as he wants."

"I'm thinking thats not something he does very often," Salazar stated. "Can we just possibly go through the rest of my little vacation from home without getting into too much trouble?"

Godric was silent as if he was deep in though. He appeared to be seriously considering the question for a minute. He then gave his usual toothy grin.

"I guarantee nothing."


End file.
